Dead Rising: Fortune's End
by LaserFace
Summary: It's been five years since the Willamette Incident, the day Hell ruled on Earth. And now, Fortune City must suffer the same fate. Chuck Greene and his daughter must survive for three days in the Oblivion that is now Fortune City, clear his name, and escape the flames of Hades. (Novelization of Dead Rising 2, but will not follow the story one hundred percent. Rated 'M')
1. Welcome to Fortune City! (Ch1)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 1: Welcome to Fortune City, Nevada!_

_"Get away from it all and lose yourself in one of our many casinos or try and resist spending all your winnings at one of our fine stores. Fortune City, where the good times never know when to end!"_

We've all heard of Fortune City, the beautiful gem in Nevada. It was a resort built in 1992, but was renovated after the Las Vegas outbreak in order to try and recreate the Las Vegas look and feel. Their attempt was successful, tourists flocked to Fortune City, the casinos were making money, peacekeepers made sure the streets were orderly, and everyone was happy.

This month, the Fortune City Arena was given the chance to house the exclusive Pay-per-View show, Terror is Reality. The controversial show banked on several contestants participating in different games to kill as many zombies as possible. The show was hugely popular over cable television and made millions, therefore, Fortune City eagerly accepted.

* * *

It was September 25th, 2011. It was 1:50 am, the arena was packed with over seventy thousand blood thirsty spectators, ready to see gore. The arena was a little shorter than a football field, and could hold seventy five thousand people. When it was first announced Fortune City would have the honor of hosting the show, tickets were sold out within the first few weeks. They had made a nice fortune over six hundred thousand dollars off of the tickets alone, not to mention over the million people watching at home.

**Backstage:**

Chuck Greene finished the last coat of wax over his "slicecycle", as they call it, a modified motorcycle with two chainsaws installed on each side. He couldn't help but smile at his sweet ride, he crouched down, "That bolt's a little loose." He said to himself, "Wrench." He extended his arm and opened his hand

He felt the cold metal of the wrench touch his palm, as he tightened his grip and took it. He turned his head and smiled, "Thanks, sweetie." He told his daughter

Katey sat on the chair, ready to hand her father any tools he needed from the nearby toolbox. Katey Greene was the seven year old daughter of Chuck and Pam Greene, and no matter what happened, Chuck always had a sense of safety around her daughter, even though he knew it was supposed to be the opposite.

"Mr. Greene, we need to sign the paper." One of the workers said

"It's Chuck." He said, grabbing the clipboard and signing the contract

The contract was a gigantic wall of text, basically saying, "If you die, it's your fault". "Alright, can you take my daughter somewhere, so I can get her after the show?" He asked the worker

"Sure, I can take her to the green room."

He got down on his knee and looked up at his daughter. "Hey, Katey. Do a favor for daddy and go with the nice man, okay?"

Katey showed her face of concern, "Don't worry sweetie," He kissed her on the forehead, "as soon as the show is over, I'll find you."

"Pinky promise?" Katey asked, extending her pinky finger,

Chuck smiled, "Pinky promise." and took her pinky in his

Katey jumped off the chair and gave her father a hug, and he returned it, "Stay safe, love you." Chuck reassured

Katey went with the worker and left the room, Chuck watched them leave and watch the door close. Chuck jumped on his golden bike, with the show's initials '_TIR' written in red. _Chuck wiped some of his golden brown hair from his sweat covered forehead, he wasn't afraid of riding the bike, he had won the national motocross championship twice, he was afraid of something going wrong and never seeing her daughter again.

The large doors opened as Chuck drove his bike through it. He had hit the platform with his four other competitors, all in their own slicecycles. He had ridden up the green contestant, Leon Bell, who was a pale guy with some black hair. "Hey, buddy." He told Chuck,

"Yeah?"

"I heard your wife died in the Vegas outbreak…well I guess you suck at killing zombies, haha!" He laughed

Chuck felt his hands grip to the handles tougher in anger; it's been three years since the Vegas outbreak, where his wife had been infected and bit their daughter on her left arm. The government had firebombed the city and quarantined the remains; they had to bury an empty casket. Chuck had nightmares for weeks about his undead wife, and had cried himself to sleep at night. Katey would always ask why mommy had bit her; Chuck didn't know how to respond to his daughter…

But Chuck did know what to say to him, "Save it for the show, shithead."

**Arena**

The lights were off, all was quiet, then the speakers burst with sound, "They took our Willamette, they took our Las Vegas, tonight…we get revenge!"

The lights shined brightly as fire and more lights turned on. The audience shouted in joy, "Terror is Reality! Terror is Reality! Terror is Reality!" They chanted

Tyrone 'TK' King stepped on in the spotlight, along with his two sexy co-hostesses, Chrystal and Amber Bailey, dressed in the same color as in which the mineral they were named after. "Hello! America!" TK bellowed through his spiked microphone, "Tonight, we have a great show! We've been poking these zombies with a pole this entire week, and they are pissed!" Tyrone raised his left arm for applause, in his fur coat and expensive clothes and several golden chains, "Our contestants can win a lotta money! But you gotta' risk it all to…" He raised his microphone to the audience

"…WIN BIG!" The audience finished and cheered

The underground platform lifted up into the stadium, where Chuck looked at the thousands of people. "Contestants, are you ready?" TK asked

Chuck put on his golden helmet and revved up his engine. The gigantic countdown screen began as the audience chanted along, "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2….1!"

"Go, go, go!" TK commanded

Chuck pressed down on the pedal and went full speed. Chopping down any zombie he could see, between the screaming audience, the groans from the zombies and the adrenaline filling Chuck's body, the one minute they had was simply reduced to seconds. Zombie blood covered Chuck's bike and Chuck himself. Chuck coasted to a stop, and within more seconds he was up on stage. "And our winner…Chuck Greeeene!" TK announced

The audience went ballistic. A smile crept up on Chuck's face. Amber Bailey, the blonde haired, slightly browned sister had pushed the money filled envelop into Chuck's chest, "Too bad, Chuck." She said, "I was expecting a better performance from you."

Crystal, the black haired, lighter sister seductively ran her hand down Chuck's torso, and walked off with her sister, to join TK in front of the screaming audience.

**Locker Room 2:30 am**

Chuck had put his blood stained slicecycle suit in his locker and had put on his other suit in his blue pants. He had looked at his face in the mirror, his stern face and lips stared back at him. He had closed his locker and sat down on the bench, Kris, the blue contestant had sat down next to Chuck, he was a pale man with blonde hair. Chuck had stared down at his money envelope, twelve thousand dollars. "I know how it feels, Chuck." He said, "I had lost my family in Willamette, if I was given the choice between a million dollars or my family for the prize…well…I think you know what I would choose."

"Right." Chuck agreed

Chuck looked up at the television, where the news was on. "The pay-per-view show, 'Terror is Reality' made a smashing hit in Fortune City. Over seventy thousand watched the show in the seats at the arena. The zombie equality group, CURE, had this statement." The screen had turned to a woman with red hair holding a sign, "We must send a message to our government that this will not stand! The undead deserve as much right as anyone else!"

The news reporter took the screen back, "Public reactions of the group remain mixed."

The screen turned to a couple, "You're kidding me, right?" The man asked, "Why would you want to save those…_things_?"

Chuck looked down to Kris, "Hey, where's the green room?" He asked

"Yep. Take the elevator up one floor and head to the end of the hallway, you won't miss it."

"Alright, thanks." Chuck got up and shook his hand

He walked down the hallway, walking up to the elevator. All of a sudden, a head peeked out from a dressing room, Amber Bailey. "Well, well." She said, stepping into full view and crossing her arms, "Chuckie Greene. You're the big man now, huh? Well…nothing about you is particularly big."

Chuck rolled his eyes at the insult. Walking by, naturally he had looked past Amber and into the room. Amber stepped into his view, "What?" She asked, "Want to see a girl naked without paying for it once?" She asked

Chuck walked past her and to the elevator. He pushed the elevator button, as he waited for a few seconds. The elevator doors opened, as Crystal stood there. "Chuckie. You really disappointed the ladies tonight, well…I guess you're used to that." She chuckled and pressed Chuck's nose like a button

Chuck stepped into the elevator and looked at the sisters. Where they stood side by side and smiled with their mocking tones. Chuck raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Goodnight, ladies." He said, as the doors closed

As the elevator began moving, Chuck looked over at the Zombrex poster. _"Zombrex-Extended Care: 24 Hours" _Chuck made a mental note to go to the pharmacy and get some Zombrex.

Zombrex was an over the counter drug sold at nearly every pharmacy used to prevent zombification. Recognizable by its white and blue box and the medicine's controversies at every corner, Phenotrans had introduced weeks after the Willamette Incident, selling at three hundred dollars a box. Phenotrans had a billion dollar campaign introducing the drug, and they probably tripled their money back.

The elevator lights flickered, "Damn. Don't shut down on me now." Chuck pleaded

The lights shut off and the elevator stopped. "Shit!" Chuck cussed

He pried open the doors and peeked through. The lights were off, and garbage covered the floor. Two people ran down the hallway, screaming. "What the-?"

Another man ran, as a man in a coat stumbled in. "Oh God. Oh God. They got me…they got me!"

Chuck had focused on him. The man's breathing had become slower, more rugged. He then turned he was…a zombie. He had attacked a woman who had tried to run past him. Chuck squeezed through the elevator doors and jumped up. To the hallway to the right of Chuck was an army of slowly advancing zombies. Chuck had ran for the fire axe up on the wall, he had swung it at a zombie, killing it.

He had ran for the green room and busted in. "Katey!?" He asked

A zombie was eating something on the floor…with Katey's backpack nearby. Chuck felt his heart drop, "NO!" He bellowed and ran full speed

He had slammed his fire axe in the zombie's back. The zombie had fell…the person was the worker who had brought Katey here. "Katey? Where are you, sweetie? It's daddy." Chuck was frantic

"Daddy!" Katey's muffled voice came through the closed closet

Chuck opened the door to see Katey in the corner. Chuck brought her into a huge hug and kissed her forehead. "Daddy…it's happening today. Like when mommy-"

"Hey…don't say that. You're going to be okay, you trust daddy, right?" Chuck reassured, putting Katey's backpack on

"Dad, I don't want to go!"

"Listen, I'm not going to let them hurt you. We're going to the safe house, it's going to be okay."

"Pinky promise?" She asked, extending her pinky finger

"Pinky promise" Chuck said, returning her finger

He picked her up and held her, "Hold on Katey. It's going to be okay."

A million thoughts were racing through Chuck's head, but there was only one that kept popping up. How the hell would he and Katey get out of here alive?

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my goal is 2000 words per chapter and update every Sunday. I get all my info from the Dead Rising Wiki, FYI.**


	2. It's Happening Again (Ch2)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 2: It's Happening Again…_

Sweat built up on Chuck's brow as his heart beat heavily, he heard the blood rush through his ears. Katey hugged her father tightly and had her face stuffed in his chest. Chuck held his daughter in his arms firmly. Hearing the groans of the zombie horde brought back memories…of Las Vegas…

_Panic, chaos, fear, those three words perfectly described the Las Vegas outbreak. Chuck didn't know his wife had been bit, and he had always wondered why she had never told him; maybe she didn't know what would happen, maybe she didn't want to be a burden to them. He remembered it like yesterday, it had been day two in the safe house, and they had fallen asleep. Chuck had woke up in the middle of the night, his wife was up, stumbling around. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Chuck had asked_

_He had put his hand on her shoulder, she was ice cold. "What's wrong?"_

_And she had twisted, and attacked him, and he didn't want to believe it as it was happening, but he knew, she had turned. Katey had been bit on the arm, and she screamed in terror. Chuck remembered running out of the room with his daughter, and hearing the gunshot that killed his wife. _

_When all the survivors had been escorted out of the hellhole, the military had firebombed the city. And Chuck knew, out there, within the rubble and ash and cinders…was his wife._

Chuck had shaken himself out of the trance. He looked down at his daughter, "Hang on, Katey. I'm getting us to safety!"

Chuck took a deep breath and kicked open the door. A few zombies fell on their back, "Get back!" Chuck warned, as if they could understand him

Chuck had sprinted to a double door, attempting to dodge every zombie, the double door bust open as a zombie tackled a human to the ground and began eating him. Chuck pressed Katey's face closer to his chest, "It's alright, stay calm, Katey."

He had stepped into the Arena lobby, where zombies were at every inch. Chuck attempted to try to find the fastest and safest way to get out. Chuck dashed to the doors, between the screams, the growls and more, Chuck had busted out into the Platinum Strip. Fire, zombies, survivors running in fear… "It's happening again." Chuck muttered

Up on a billboard, in bold red letters read,

"**FORTUNE CITY EMERGENCY SHELTER"**

Chuck had run down the steps, to the large steel door. The door was inches thick and no one couldn't enter or leave.

Chuck had walked into the waiting room, as the door closed behind them. The waiting room was a medium sized room, between two large steel doors, in order to determine if everyone in the room was human.

Chuck had put Katey down, and held her hand. The surveillance camera in the corner had zoomed in, inspecting the seven people in the room carefully. The door in front of them opened slowly, to be met by the security officer. He was an older man, maybe in his late forties or early fifties. Chuck knew him from somewhere, but couldn't place it.

He had scratched his gray beard, same color as the hair on his head, next to his thin pale lips. He had his black jacket with the letters **'FCS' **in bold yellow print, **F**ortune **C**ity **S**ecurity. The badge of the security was on his left sleeve. In his right holster, resting on his hip was his Desert Eagle, and to his left holster was a black heavy duty flashlight.

He had crossed his arms, "Alright, we got three days before the military arrives. Just keep your nose clean, and we won't have problems."

He had rested on the wall next to the door. Survivors walked past him, "Well, Chuck Greene. We saw your performance on the security camera, mighty impressive."

"Thanks."

Chuck had remembered it now! He was talking with TK about (of all things ironic) making sure the zombie pens were secured. The officer had extended his hand, "Raymond Sullivan, head of the FCS, Fortune City Security." Complimenting what he had just said, on the left breast of the jacket was a radio and white letters saying 'R. Sullivan'.

Chuck had shaken it, "We just gotta' hang in until the three days are up." Sullivan assured

Chuck had nodded and took steps forward, all of a sudden; Sullivan placed his arm in front of Chuck, blocking him, "Now, now. What is _that_?"

Sullivan had pointed to Katey's bite wound from years ago. "It's a condition." Chuck explained, "I have Zombrex, don't worry."

"See that you do, we don't have any here. If she becomes infected, I won't hesitate to…"

Sullivan had stopped, seeing Chuck's menacing glare towards him, "Sorry. But honestly, I'm not risking the safety of the people here. You can take her to the Security Office, there's a couch and everything, she'll be good there."

Chuck and Katey walked in the Security Office. It was a small room, equipped with a couch, two chairs and tables. Computers were placed on the desk in the right hand corner of the room, along with some scattered papers.

Chuck gave Katey a playful shove to the couch, and Katey sat on it, taking out her PSP, Katey began to play the game. Chuck sat next to her and took a deep sigh. He took out the rectangular Zombrex box, "We have no more medicine, do we, dad?"

Chuck rubbed his left temple, she was right, but he didn't want to scare her. "Don't worry about that kiddo. I'll take care of it."

"You need some Zombrex?" Came a voice from the door

Chuck sprang up, looking at the red haired woman; she looked very young, most likely in her mid-twenties, a little younger than Chuck. "How much did you hear!?" He demanded, he wouldn't risk his daughter getting hurt over this

"Relax, I'm not telling anyone. I'm Stacey Forsythe."

That who she was! Chuck remembered her from the news. "Hey, you're the one protesting the show, right?"

"Right. I'm the leader of the Nevada Branch of CURE, Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality. We were protesting that horrible show, and then the outbreak started. Our group split up, I managed to get here, but I don't know what happened to everyone else.

"Enough of that though. You're Chuck Greene. You won that show by killing as many zombies as you can, so tell me, was it worth killing innocent zombies for some money?"

"No, I did what I did for I can get Zombrex. For my daughter, I do what I need to."

For years, Chuck had saved up dollars from his motocross days, but now, over years and years, his bank account dedicated to Katey's Zombrex was beginning to thin out. "Right, your daughter's Zombrex! There's a pharmacy in the Royal Flush Plaza, they should have some."

"Alright, good. But how do I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, Chuck. You should take a look around."

Stacey sat down on the chair next to the desk with the computers. "I can access all the cameras from the mall. I can keep track." Stacey got up and gave Chuck a radio, "Take this, we'll keep in touch. And you should take this map of the city." Chuck collected both items and walked up to Katey

He had got down on one knee. "Hey, Katey. Daddy's going to be gone for a few minutes, I'll be back in time for your Zombrex."

Katey showed a face of worry, "No, daddy! You're going to be hurt!"

"No I'm not, sweetie. I pinky promise."

Their pinkies interlocked and Chuck hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss. He got up, "Hey, watch Katey, would you?" He asked Stacey

"Of course." She assured

Chuck walked out of the office and looked around. How would he get out of here? He thought, the water, the air, and everything else would have to get in here somewhere. He walked past a thick locked double door labeled 'Food Supply', rows and rows of canned food and bottled water were locked inside, only Sullivan had the key. They had enough food and water for seven days, although procedure says military rescue would come in three days, in need to mobilize their troops and quarantine the surrounding areas.

He walked down some stairs, up to some vents. He raised his ear up to the vent, and softy knocked. Yep, it was hollow. He began to push on the vent, and the panel was pushed in. He looked down the vent, it was dark, looking at the map, they were near the Royal Flush Plaza. He climbed in and crawled down the vent.

As he finally popped out later down the vent, he had to get Katey's Zombrex; he only had a few hours. He had walked up a flight of stairs, and walked through several doors. He opened the door in front of the Dark Bean, a coffee shop. Zombies roamed the area, all over the plaza. Chuck had looked around, looking at the map. He had to reach the pharmacy.

Chuck had grabbed a fire axe for defense. There had been a zombie approaching him, Chuck readied his axe and swung it. Decapitating the undead monster, blood had squirted out of his cut off head. Chuck had looked at his watch…one and a half hours. Katey needed her Zombrex between seven and eight…he needed to get to the pharmacy…fast.


	3. Zombrex (Ch3)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 3: Zombrex_

Chuck had managed his way through the zombie horde to the opposite side of the Royal Flush plaza. He had reached _Roy's Mart_, Chuck looked up at the neon sign. "This is the place." Chuck said to himself

He had walked through the double doors. Chuck looked around, Roy's Mart was a small convenience store, with a pharmacy. Chuck had walked in the store; check out convertor belts were continually going. Shampoo, ketchup, mustard and whatever substances covered the floor. A loud splash was heard, as orange juice seeped under one of the aisle shelves.

More ruckus was heard from the other shelves. Chuck had snuck to aisle 1, which was cleaning supplies. Chuck kept his ears open, hearing more noises and whispers. He had grabbed a mop, and had grabbed some cleaning spray. "Where's the money?" He had heard a gruff voice demand

"You took all of the money out of the cash register! That's all we had!"

"Don't lie to me!" The robber had grabbed the female pharmacist by the neck of her shirt, raising a wrench, as the pharmacist cowered in fear

"Hey, asshole!" Chuck yelled

The robber looked at Chuck, and let go of the pharmacist. His two friends joined him, facing Chuck. "Hey, mind your own business, grandpa!" One said

"Hey, all I need is Zombrex." Chuck said

"Well, you're gonna need some painkillers when we're done with you." The other said

"Well, I am getting a headache talking to you."

The one with the wrench attacked first, swinging at Chuck. Chuck had jumped back, and jabbed his stomach with the mop. He swung the mop, hitting the robber's head. He swung the mop again, smashing a glass panel holding a fire extinguisher.

The fire alarm went off, as the sprinklers activated, shooting water all over. The robber's hooded jackets and red bandanas covering their noses and mouths got soaked. Chuck kicked the wrench wielding burglar's knee. Hearing a loud _pop_, the thief screamed in pain.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another looter wielding a hatchet. Chuck jumped back, and swung his mop, smacking him across the face. "Hey man, forget it!" The uninjured thief said

"Yeah! Come on, Tom."

The two robbers ran out, leaving their friend limping behind. Chuck jumped over the counter to the pharmacy, where the threatened pharmacist was cowering. "Hey, hey." Chuck said, "I got them outta here."

She pushed back her short red hair, wearing a white lab coat with thick black letters saying **'Denyce Colloway'**, her name. "Thank you, so much! I thought they were going to rob me, rape me and kill me or something!"

"It's alright. Listen, there's a safehouse, there are other survivors there. I can take you." Chuck offered

"Thank you! Yes! I will!"

"Listen, I need some Zombrex for my daughter."

"Yes, we have some in the back, follow me."

She ran to a door at the other side of the pharmacy. She grabbed a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, she opened the door. It was a small office, with file cabinets and more. A safe on the wall was labeled **'Zombrex Backup Supply'**. Chuck's mood instantly brightened, he would have enough Zombrex for Katey before the military arrives.

Denyce unlocked the safe. A smile crept on Chuck's face, only to be instantly crushed, because there was only one box of Zombrex. Denyce must have sensed Chuck's grief, because she turned with a guilty face and apologized, "Sorry. We keep this in case we run out of Zombrex; we were going to get another shipment today but…" She trailed off…

"It's fine. I'll find some more." Chuck assured

Denyce gave him the box. "Let's go."

"Well…I'll be damned." Sullivan said, looking at the open vent

"Yeah, I brought the pharmacists and she brought some medicine. Mostly over the counter drugs, but it'll help."

"Well…if you keep on bringing survivors, I don't see the harm. But I guess those zombies are pretty stupid, if they haven't found anything yet."

Chuck had walked in the security room. It was half an hour before Katey received her Zombrex. He sat down next to Katey, "Hey, kiddo. I got your medicine."

"Is it time yet?"

"No, in half an hour."

Taking Zombrex before your prescribed time was deadly. The box precautions warned even to wait fifteen minutes when it is their time to take Zombrex, just to make sure. Chuck gave Katey a kiss and walked up behind Stacey. "See anything going on?" He asked

"No, nothing yet."

Chuck observed the screens with Stacey for a while.

When the forty five minutes were up, Chuck got ready. Chuck sat next to his daughter and brought out the Zombrex box. Katey looked up at him, she knew it was time. Chuck opened the box and poured out the gear out on the small coffee table.

An alcohol wipe, a bandage, and the Zombrex itself. "Alright, Katey. It's time for your Zombrex."

Katey rolled up her sleeve, turned her head and closed her eyes. Chuck wiped her arm with the wipe, and got the syringe. He placed the blue and white cylinder on the cleaned area; he pushed a button, as the needle pushed through Katey's skin, entering her body. The needle plunger pushed out, as Chuck placed his thumb on the plunger and pushed. The contents of the Zombrex entered, securing safety for another day.

He placed the bandage on the prick and rolled down Katey's sleeve. Katey looked up at her father and smiled, "See dad, it doesn't even hurt anymore." She said, going back to her cheerful mood

Chuck smiled and rubbed Katey's back, "You sure are daddy's girl!"

Chuck got up and walked towards the coffee machine. "Ah, this is what I need!"

After pouring the coffee in a styrofoam cup. He got some creamer and poured it in, and put in some sugar packets. He used a straw to stir it up, he took a drink. He looked up at the flatscreen bolted on the wall, the news was on.

It was the same old same old. Gas prices higher, politicians in Washington continuing their squabbles, plane crashes, terrorist's plots, stocks, yep, the same old same old. Chuck continued to drink his coffee and watch the news until one story caught his attention. "We go now to Rebecca Chang, live in Fortune City!" The newscaster announced

The screen turned to an Asian woman, wearing a bit too much blush, long eyelashes, a clean and perfect face, she was cute. "We're live at the Fortune City Hotel, at the Fortune City outbreak." Chang spoke in a regular American accent, "Action News 6 believes the outbreak began around early morning, at the Terror Is Reality arena. And our source has given us an interesting video, showing the outbreak…may have not been an accident!"

The screen cut to a video. The video was black and white, and a bit blurry, but you could make out the general details. A person entered onscreen, their back to his camera, they were in…a motocross outfit…Chuck's outfit for the night's show.

Chuck must had his nose against the screen…yeah…it was his outfit! The person placed a square object on the gate and ran, the square, which was an explosion, exploded. The zombies slowly began to pour out as the video cut. Rebecca was taking the screen again, "We believe the person in the video to be Chuck Greene." She announced, as a picture of Chuck popped up in the corner, Chuck dropped his cup of coffee, the light brown substance spreading, "Chuck Greene, an extremists of the group, CURE, is believed to have caused the outbreak, Chuck Greene went mad after his wife's death in the Vegas outbreak."

Chuck couldn't place his emotions. First, was fear, fear for himself and his daughter, then came in the anger, how dare they! This is the crap most news does now and days, taking only half of the story and they make it inaccurate, biased, and pure shit.

"Chuck?" Came Stacey's voice

Chuck saw Stacey enter by the corner of his eye. "It wasn't me!" Chuck snapped, turning to her, he just lost it after, "It wasn't me! Me and my daughter barely got out of that hell alive! I wouldn't put me or my dau-", It had occurred to Chuck he was screaming, so he lowered his tone, "It's sick, it's disgusting! I would never do that! Am I even a member of your little group?"

"Have you ever attended a meeting?" Stacey asked

"Once, after my wife's death, but that was years ago!"

Chuck stormed out, but before he could, "Where are you going?" Stacey questioned

"To the hotel, I'm going to find this Chang bitch, and make sure she tells the truth!"

Chuck busted through the hotel doors. Having a fire axe in his hands and a golf club on his back, he was prepared. He looked around at the hotel, it was clean of zombies. Camera equipment was thrown into the corner. Couches were in the center of the hotel lobby, elevators were to Chuck's left. He noticed something on the floor…

It was a badge. Chuck picked it up,

**CHANNEL 6 ACTION NEWS**

**FORTUNE CITY EXCLUSIVE ACCESS**

**NAME: REBECCA CHANG**

**AGE: 28**

That was her…Rebecca Chang; a picture of her was to the left of the info. All of a sudden a gunshot blast filled Chuck's ears, he rolled to the left. He took out his axe and twisted to see. A zombie fell dead, a gunshot to its back.

And there she was…Rebecca Chang. She gave a smirk and held her smoking gun. "Well, well, you owe me one." She said, walking closer to Chuck

"Wait…you're Chuck Greene! Well…you came for an interview?"

"No, I came here for the truth. I did not start that outbreak!"

"Really? Well…that tape says otherwise."

"It was a fraud! Me and my daughter barely got out of there alive!"

"You would risk your daughter like that?"

"Listen!" Chuck snapped, "That was a fraud! I'm not a part of that damn group, I'm no extremist, I just want to care for my daughter and get the hell out of here! And I need your help to get my name here!"

"Well, Mr. Greene, I'll make you a deal! I help you; you give Channel 6 an exclusive interview!"

**Safehouse:**

Nathan hummed a song to himself, pouring himself some coffee. Sullivan poured himself some sugar into his cup, "God, three days, feels like an eternity." He said to Stacey

"Yep, I can't wait." Stacey said

"Channel 6 Action news have reports that the Fortune City outbreak is no other than Chuck Greene, former motocross champion and an extremist under the group CURE." The news anchor reported

Sullivan spit his coffee out, "WHAT?" He bellowed

Stacey jumped up off her seat, "Nathan, calm down!"

Sullivan took out his pistol and pointed it at her, "I knew I couldn't trust you or your damn group! Get that sonovabitch over here!"

"Listen, CURE or Chuck had no part in this! Chuck went to one of the reporters to clear our name!"

"Get that bastard back here! Tell him to get here now, or I'll shoot you, him, and kick that brat outta here!" He demanded

"He's at the hotel!" Stacey broke

"Then tell him to get over here!"

"Give him fifteen minutes! Twenty at most!"

"He has ten minutes to get here, before things hit the fan! So you better tell him to hurry his ass up! You have ten minutes! Ten!" Sullivan stormed out

Stacey looked at Katey's horrified face. "It's going to be fine, Katey!" Stacey assured

She picked up the transceiver, "Chuck?" She asked, "Chuck!?"

"Stacey, what is it?"

"Sullivan saw you on the TV! He says if you don't get over here in ten minutes, he'll kick Katey out!"

"What? Wait, I'm getting over there as fast as possible!"

Stacey looked up at the clock, and prayed Chuck would get here…fast.


	4. Standoff (Ch4)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

**(This chapter has some spoilers for those who haven't played DR1)**

_Chapter 4: Standoff_

Rebecca lockpicked the door to the security office of the Terror Is Reality Arena Backstage, Chuck was uncontrollably shaking, he looked at his watch, he would make it in seven minutes, he just hoped Stacey could stall him long enough. "Bingo!" Rebecca exclaimed

She turned the knob, and pushed open the door. They were in the security office, she looked around, "Well, lookie here!"

She took out her video and turned it on, looking all over the office. The officers were dead, but these weren't zombie attacks. Bullet holes riddled their bodies, Rebecca taped them. The computers were smashed, and motherboards were snapped in half, "Listen, I have to get to the safehouse! Stacey needs me!"  
"Stacey? Stacey Forsythe? Leader of CURE?"

"Yeah! I guess." Chuck said and raced out

"Go, go. I'll meet you there!" Rebecca assured, Chuck ran out, "Oh boy, this is going to be good!"

**Safehouse:  
**

Chuck sprinted to the office, where he heard voices; he knew who they belonged to. "Listen, I told you he had ten minutes." Sullivan said

"It's only been eight! It hasn't been ten!"

"Well, if he isn't here yet, I guess he doesn't care."

Chuck kicked open the door, he was furious. "Well, lookie here, man of the hour, Chuck Greene. I should have shot all three of you when you first entered." Sullivan said

"Sullivan, it wasn't me. I didn't start the outbreak!"

"The tapes are all over the TV and internet."

"I was framed. Me and my daughter barely got outta there alive! Do you honestly think I would place my daughter in that position?"

"I don't know what to think. But I do know all three of you will get out before I pull the trigger!"

"Sullivan, I won't allow you to get my daughter out of safety!"

Sullivan took out his gun, "Listen, I'm counting to ten, by the time I'm finished, you better be getting out of here…ten….nine."

"Pull the trigger." Chuck taunted, "Let's see how much of a big man you are, Sullivan."

"I swore an oath! I won't let these people be hurt under my jurisdiction!"

Sullivan cocked the gun. "Hey! Hey! Don't shoot my scoop!" Rebecca interrupted, holding her camera at the scene

"Wait, you're the woman on the news." Sullivan realized, "Listen, I'll make a deal! You keep bringing people here, I'll let you stay."

He walked to the door, and turned, "But I swear. If you try anything, ANYTHING. I'll kill you…then and there!"

"All I need is three days, if I don't prove my innocence by then, I'll turn myself in."

"Yeah, you better. Because when the military gets here, no one's gonna help your ass."

Sullivan walked out; Rebecca recorded the room, and zoomed in on Katey. Chuck stepped in her way, "Hey! No footage of my daughter!"

Rebecca turned to Stacey, and extended her hand, "I'm Rebecca Chang, and I'm here to help!"

Stacey folded her arms, "I think you'll understand, if I find you accusing my organization of a crime we didn't commit, isn't helpful."

"Listen," Chuck reminded, "If you help us, you can get all the exclusive interviews you want."

"I think I'll get a good story even if you're innocent…or guilty. Well, I guess I look around some more." She said and left

Stacey sat down at the desk, "I'll tell you if I see something."

Chuck went up and sat next to Katey, "Daddy, what wrong? Why is everyone angry?"

Chuck forced a smile, "Don't worry, sweetie. It's all just a misunderstanding; I'll make sure it's all okay."

Chuck gave Katey a kiss on the forehead and got up. He had used the restroom, and continued into the small cafeteria. The cafeteria was a small room with a large window and door on one side, with about four rectangular tables inside. Rations were placed carefully, one per person, one per day. Chuck had looked and wondered what to get, he eventually settled on some trail mix and bottled water.

Chuck had taken one ration of the mix. The granola, almonds, M&Ms, peanuts, mixed with the honey flavor mixed in delicious flavors. He washed it down with a swig of water. He had turned to leave, as he saw a book on a table, looking at it, he couldn't help but laugh.

**THE WILLAMETTE INCIDENT**

**BY FRANK WEST**

**THE EYE WITNESS EXCLUSIVE AND TRUTH BEHIND THE WILLAMETTE OUTBREAK**

A picture of Frank West with a camera hanging down his neck took up half the cover. Frank West was a journalist in the Willamette Incident. He and another group of survivors had survived until helicopter rescue, and the truth behind the government hand in the creation of the zombies, and how they sent the military to Santa Cabeza and Willamette.

After releasing the pictures, and the truth, he published the book and made himself a small fortune. Bought a nice two story house in Beverly Hills, he was a famous hero; he hosted his own TV show for a short time, and eventually fell from stardom.

He opened the cover, in pen on the top left hand corner said '_PROPERTY OF NATHAN SULLIVAN'._

In a dark ink, near the bottom said,

'_Nathan,_

_Keep strong and continue to do good work for Fortune City. _

FRANK WEST'

Well, apparently Sullivan was a fan of him. Chuck skipped to the bookmark Sullivan had placed, which was at page 175,

"**I had finally managed to disarm Carlito's bombs. I finally managed to get out of the zombie infested underground tunnels. Not knowing where Brad had gone, all I knew was that he was after Carlito after his van crashed. Looking at the map I had, and using my memory of where Carlito's van crashed, I decided to investigate the area.**

**I had found Brad in a small storage room…but it was too late. Carlito had beat Brad to a pulp and threw him in with some zombies. The scene was disgusting, his leg had been chewed and torn, and he was near death. His last dying words were to not tell Jesse what had happened."**

The next page was a picture of this Brad-gentleman. Frank's description wasn't even close to what the picture was, Brad was beat and bruised, with blood pouring out of his body like a river, he already looked dead. Chuck could never imagine living through that pain.

Chuck placed the book down on the table, only to hear knocking on the window. Stacey was making hand gestures, telling Chuck to come along.

Chuck had met Stacey in the office. "Look at this, near one of the tunnel entrances. I would have normally guessed some looters, but look, they're too well organized, and they have some weapons a normal thug wouldn't have access to."

The video was a bit blurry, but you could able to make out the details. "Where is this?"

"Under the Palisades Mall, at the underground warehouse."

"Alright, I'll go and check it out."

The Palisades Mall was a large mall at south east Fortune City. It had two stories full of shops, mostly your usual stores, clothing, books, and more. Chuck looked around at all the shops, as he tried to avoid all the zombies stumbling around. He searched to see if a shop had something that could help him. Then a certain shop caught Chuck's attention. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Chuck said in disbelief

Chuck stepped down the stairs to the underground warehouse. A few rows of large cardboard boxes, filled with toilet paper and other things. Chuck readied his brand new amazing assault rifle he got from the gun shop. Chuck peeked around the corner.

Two men were moving equipment around. They were both in orange jumpsuits with bulletproof vests over their torsos. They had on yellow hardhats with protective goggles, assault rifles were on their backs. They both had a short chat and continued moving equipment.

All of a sudden a train pulled up on the railroad that was under Fortune City. _They must be using these trains to move equipment, _Chuck thought. A person stepped of the train… Tyrone 'TK' King. "TK?" Chuck asked himself

TK walked up to one of the soldiers, and talked to him. "Come on, fool!" He heard TK

Chuck readied his rifle and slowly walked up to the train. He accidently knocked down some pipes in front of him. TK looked over at Chuck, "Hey there Chuckie!"

"TK! What's going on?"

"Ha! Thanks for taking the fall for us!"

"TK, you bastard!"

TK reached up and pulled down the gate, separating the two. The two soldiers moved forward and opened fire. Chuck jumped behind some cover, as the fighters opened fired at him. Chuck took cover and picked them off. "Come on, forget him!" He heard TK say, and got on the train

"No!" Chuck ran to the train, but the gate blocked his way

He heard an engine revving behind him. A mercenary was on a BMX bike, and again he revved up the engine. He pressed on the gas pedal; sweat fell down Chuck's brow. He knew he had to time this perfectly.

At the right moment, Chuck rolled over to his right and grabbed a pipe, and extended it in the driver's way. The driver was knocked clean off the bike, as the bike went through the gate, leaving a large hole. Chuck looked over at the injured driver, "Thanks for the ride."

He ducked under the hole, just as the train began to take off. Chuck got the bike right side up, and mounted himself on it. He accelerated up the engine and took off after the train, whatever was going on, TK knew about it, and Chuck needed answers.

Chuck speed after the train. About four mercenaries were at the back cart, opening fire at Chuck. One of the mercenaries threw a typewriter at the bike, which Chuck easily dodged. Chuck had to get on that train. He got to the right side of the train, trying to avoid zombies, for they won't damage the bike.

The train quickly switched tracks, moving to the right, Chuck moved to the left. Chuck brought his head down near the handles, as a chair went over his head. Chuck looked up, there it was, a ramp. Chuck moved, so the ramp would be in his path. He stomped on the gas pedal, going as fast as possible.

Chuck held his breath, as the wind blew against his face and cooled his sweat. He hit the ramp, at least a few feet in the air. He directed the bike on the train, as he jumped off. Both of his feet hit the train, as he took out his rifle. He looked at the mercenaries, "Alright. So which one of you bastards were throwing junk at me?"


	5. So Who Was It? (Ch5)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 5: So Who Was It?_

"Alright. So which one of you bastards was throwing junk at me?"

Chuck opened fire, killing one of the mercenaries, sending him off twisting and falling over the rail off the train. The other three mercenaries ran into the maze of boxes, most likely to get backup, as Chuck chased after them. "Hey! That Greene guy is on the train!" He heard one warn

Chuck opened fire at the mercenary, killing him as well. The other four opened fire, as Chuck took cover behind a wooden box. Bullets chipped off the wood from the box, all of a sudden, the train must have derailed from the track for a bit before getting back on, because there was a large jolt, and sparks flew from the wheels.

The soldiers, caught off guard, stumbled; Chuck used this as an opportunity. He popped out and opened fire, killing two of the mercenaries. The remaining two retreated. Chuck raced toward them. They had ran to the other cart, Chuck dropped his rifle and took out a pistol.

After his wife's death, her name was Pam; he had been going through her textbooks. She was a college professor in political science, after reading through her textbooks, Chuck found himself a strong supporter of gun rights. He had gone through training with a pistol, and had regular practice with it, so he was confident with it.

Chuck had ducked down, this was the first cart. The one where TK was hiding at, Chuck opened the door. TK was standing there with the retreating two soldiers; all three had opened fire, as Chuck ducked behind cover again. TK pulled the lever, separating the first cart from the rest of the train.

Chuck immediately jumped up, and emptied his clip, each bullet missing the targets. The cart sped off, as the train came to a halt. "Damn it!" Chuck cursed

He took out his transceiver, "Stacey, TK is behind it all."

"TK? The host of that terrible show?"

"Yes. He framed us, me and CURE."

"Listen, Chuck. Katey will need Zombrex; we'll have to deal with this later."

"You're right, thanks."

Chuck looked at his watch, it was 12:00 am, he had seven hours.

Chuck had moved up onto the Silver Strip. There was a peep show, a sex shop, bars, and a small wedding chapel. Chuck looked around; the pharmacy was out of Zombrex, "Chuck?" Came Stacey's voice over the transceiver

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Something odd is going on at the Pawn Shop, next to the Fortune City Hotel. It looks like something is going on. For sale? Zombrex."

"Alright, thanks."

Chuck shot his pistol, killing a zombie that was stumbling towards him. The hotel was down the way, near the fountain. Chuck began to move fast, to get to the pawn shop quickly. When he finally got to Moe's Maginations, the pawnshop, he noticed something. "Hey! You're one of the punks who attacked me at the pharmacy!"

"Huh? Yeah, maybe, or one of my associates. We go around and get the best prices for you. Alright, some ground rules, don't take out your weapons, don't steal anything, and don't piss me off."

The looter ran behind the counter, behind the bulletproof fence and pushed a button. The gate that closed the gate to Chuck opened up. Chuck entered, "You got Zombrex?"

"Sure do, buddy." The man said and chuckled

He waved a box of Zombrex, "Twenty five thousand."

"Ha ha, very funny." Chuck said sarcastically

"I'm serious, twenty five thousand."

"Not funny."

There was a long silence, "You're kidding me." Chuck finally said

"Nope."

Chuck rolled his eyes, he didn't have that money. He stormed out, "Come back again!" He said over the intercom

Damn, he needed Zombrex. He looked into the zombie horde.

Heavy breathing, a steady hand, black as the night. Chuck Greene in his scope, he was Joseph Laskey. Part of the best damn sniper battalion in the entire military, a sniper in Iraq and Afghanistan for seven years, a fifteen year military career, brought to a halt due to a severe case PTSD.

Having nowhere else to turn, both wife and son killed in a car crash, no more family, reduced to this, an alcoholic, a psychopath, a killer. "It's the enemy." Joseph told himself, throat horse from the years of smoking and drinking

Joseph lightly pressed on the trigger, getting ready to shoot his target. Holding his anti-material rifle, made for piercing military armor, painted as black as the night, was a part of his equipment. He sported an entire light military armor, and a long trench coat, all painted black, with a black helmet, equipped with night vision and heat sensors. Ammo belts were tied around his torso for his rifle, and a combat knife for close counter. Flash bangs and tear gas were attached to one of his two belts, both belts holding more ammo.

Joseph licked his dry and chapped lips. His entire right arm was covered in tattoos; full of flames, barbed wire, animals, the American flag, and of course, his battalion's insignia. All of a sudden, _that _feeling came across Joseph. Instantly, without hesitation, Joseph pulled out his combat knife, rolled and jumped up. In one single movement, he slashed the sneaking zombie's neck.

The zombie, a former officer, choked on its own blood before dying. Laskey instantly jumped back to his rifle. _Damn, where is he? _He asked himself.

There he was, how the hell did he get knee deep in enemy territory? There he was, gone from his squad, gone from the base. He was here to find the enemy base and kill an Al-Qaeda member. He had been smuggling explosives from China and other Middle Eastern countries in food and water supplies. And he was there, and he missed him after that soldier snuck up on him.

He couldn't get past his head of how many civilians were here. This is what these damn cowards do, purposely hide in populated places, and then when there's collateral damage, innocents dying, they blame America. _Big Satan _is what they called us…bullshit.

Chuck managed to maneuver his way past. He had heard that a medic was trying to help someone, maybe he could help. He was looking around, where did she say they were?

There he was! The Al-Qaeda associate, his dark brown skin shined off the burning sun, his dirty and messy beard was thrown all over the place. His dark bushy eyebrows complimented his bold features, the large nose, the huge eyes, and the bold boxy chin. He was Mujahid Nasser.

He looked similar to Joseph, except the hair and eyes. Joseph's light brown skin, with light blonde hair, a beard forming from days without shaving, his thin chin, his green eyes were brimming with electricity. That's what happened with a white mother from German decent, and a father from Mexican decent. He was short, only 5'4, the squad back base poked fun at him, laughing at his size and saying _other _parts of his body were probably small as well. Well, Joseph made up for that by being the best sniper in the entire military…or so he liked to think.

This was it; he wasn't going back a failure. He was going to kill as many of these shits as he could. He was going back a success; he was going back in victory.

He pulled the trigger.

The bullet ricochets off the lamppost, next to his head. Chuck instantly took action and jumped behind cover, which were some boxes.

_What? What the hell? What the hell? _How did he miss? No, damn it! He barely noticed his uncontrollably shaking hands. He was suffering withdrawal; he grabbed a nearby bottle of scotch and drank it down as if it was the only water in the Mojave.

Alright, that was better. His hands were starting to stop shaking, he was getting calmer.

Chuck ducked down, wondering where that gunshot had come from. A sniper, probably on one of the rooftops was hunting him. He needed to know where he was, he held a hand-held flashlight, and there were some trash cans. Chuck readied the flashlight and threw it.

There he was! He had hit the back of the trash cans, stupid son a bitch. Joseph pulled the trigger, a bullet piercing through the trash can. Judging by the files, the target was five foot four, being crotched behind a can that was about five feet, he must have hit his stomach, hopefully a major organ.

He heard it. The metal splitting from the bullet, he didn't hear the gunshot itself. A million thoughts were racing through Chuck's mind…where the sniper was…proving himself innocent….Katey. Where was he? Either he was at the Fortune City Hotel, or the Atlantic Casino. That's if he was even on a building, he could be on the gate to the entrance to Fortune City, he could be on the top of the rock formation that was in the center of Fortune Park.

He was only a few yards away from the entrance of the Royal Flush Plaza, Chuck could sprint it. He decided to try the same experiment; he grabbed a broom and readied it. He threw it, all of a sudden, in mid-air, the broom was shot, and the wooden handle broke in half.

So, that was his trick. He had fallen for it once; he wasn't falling for it again. Laskey smiled, there the bastard was, hiding like a rat, like most of those Middle Eastern tyrants that were overthrown, caught hiding in a ditch, all of them, Hussein, Gadhafi, all of them.

A smile spread across Joseph's face, the first smile in a very long time. He was ready, he was victorious. He lightly pressed his trigger; he was behind one of those wooden boxes. He would shoot each one, and get his target.

Chuck's heart was pounding. He knew it; the sniper was going to get him. He had figured out his trick, he was trapped. A loud cracking, splinters and dust falling on him, he had shot the box on top. He only had one shot…he had to run.

Another gunshot, hitting another box. Chuck sprinted to a large rock and ducked behind it, another gunshot, dust and pebbles spread all over. The angle, where he shot from, he was on top of the Atlantica Casino.

Chuck was right; he was on top of the casino. Joseph chuckled; he had him, if only he would stop hiding. He had to move to a new position; he got up and began to sprint under the cover of night. There he was! In one swift movement, he had pointed up his rifle and pulled the trigger. He fell to the floor…dead.

Joseph smiled, without Nasser; Al-Qaeda wouldn't have such a large array of explosive devices. They would need to find to get a new explosion technician. Even if they did, he wouldn't have the hundreds of connections that Nasser had. With news of Nasser's death, no doubt his connections would begin to move out. But they would be in a huge surprise when they're captured by the military, where they already knew where warehouses full of explosions were.

It would maybe take a week or so until they managed to get the majority of the equipment. But Joseph had faith; he needed to check in with the brass. He hoped he could go after Ahmad Mannan, another Al-Qaeda affiliate who managed to roll in big cash for the organization. Killing him would make a large dent in their group.

Joseph lit a cigarette, this mission was done. A success, he got his radio, "Mission accomplished. Nasser is dead."

"Good job, Laskey. We're sending escort, get out of there."

"Thank you, sir."

Joseph looked at Nasser's dead body; he couldn't wait to tell David and his squad back base about this.

* * *

**Oh no! Is Chuck dead? Maybe, just maybe. I wanted to take this as a way to say thanks to all those who stick around, I try my best, and I know this chapter was probably a bit boring (yay! I made my own psychopath!).**

**I will use psychopaths, a few of my favorites from the game, and my own creations. (*Sigh*, why couldn't Steven Chapman be in this game? :( **** )**

**I'm uploading this a bit early, Saturday night. I'm all busy Sunday, so I'm uploading this now. Anyway, thanks for sticking around. It really means a lot! :)**


	6. No Geneva Conventions Here (Ch6)

** Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 6: No Geneva Conventions Here_

Chuck lay on the ground…seemingly dead. He was really alive, pretending to be dead, he would wait, wait until he could get the drop on him. Chuck slowly opened his eyes, wondering how long he should wait. It had already been a few minutes.

A shadow approached him…it was the sniper, Still in his gear, his rifle on his back, Chuck had his eyes squinted, so he could slightly see. "Do you think I'm retarded?"

Chuck jumped into action, grabbing his pistol, "Freeze!"

Joseph kicked it out of his hands. And took out a gas, spraying it at him. Chuck's skin burned, his eyes burned, his nose burned. Was it pepper spray? Breathing it in, smelled like ant spray. He was getting tired, his eyes began to weaken. His eyes shut.

Chuck must have passed out. The gas must have done something. He was buck-naked, his skin pressed against the cold concrete floor. His hands tied behind his back, his feet tied together. Chuck tried to wiggle around, but it was useless.

Joseph walked up to him, only wearing his light armor. His coat, helmet, and ammo belts were on the back of the chair. Chuck took a good look at him; he was short, although he had the marks of a soldier. A long scar was on the right side of his forehead, stiches were on the lower left of his chin.

He was like a bulldog, he was short but strong. He was pretty buff, he wasn't a full blown bodybuilder, but he had muscle.

Chuck looked at his green eyes, his dark circles under his eyes, his thick lips. It was an awkward silence, there they were, just staring at each other. Joseph, without any words, grabbed Chuck's ankles and dragged him. Chuck tried to fight, "What the Hell? Who are you?"

No response.

Chuck was tied to a metal chair. The chair was bolted to the floor, and Chuck was tied to the chair. Joseph looked at him, his eyes going up and down. Chuck felt robbed…robbed of his dignity, he felt naked, he was naked, and he was uncomfortable.

"Where's the warehouse?" Was what he asked

"What? What warehouse?"

"Don't play stupid! We know of some of the warehouses…but we want the big ones. Tell me."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

Joseph's fist met Chuck's jaw. Chuck's head swung, "Tell me!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Listen. There are no Geneva Conventions here, everyone thinks you're dead. I can torture you all I want. So…let's start again. Where are your warehouses?"

He was insane, mad, senseless…all synonyms for one word…crazy. Chuck had to play along, find out where he was…find out what he thought. "Where do you think you are?" Chuck asked

"You're in no place to ask questions. Shut your mouth…answer."

"Who do you think you are?"

Joseph's hands clenched, "Stop being a coward. Grow some balls. Die with some dignity." He chuckled, "Although, looking at you…you really don't have balls, or a dick for that matter."

He was trying to make him mad, "Yep, sure, mini-me."

Another fist hit Chuck. "Very funny." Joseph said

Joseph walked a few feet away, and peeled off his armor. Revealing his well-defined and muscular body, his left arm covered in several tattoos. A large tattoo of the American flag was on his chest, covered by a light trim of chest and stomach hair. Joseph switched into a green T-shirt, it wasn't tight, but it hugged his muscles. "Stop being stupid. Just tell me."

"Why?"

"Think about it. You're dead, everyone thinks you're dead. I'm trying to be civil. I really am…but you're getting me angry!"

Chuck thought, he was obviously a soldier. An American one, judging by the flag, "Baghdad." Chuck said

"We already know about that one."

"Yeah, that _one, _have you found the one at the outskirts of the city?"

"Listen!" Joseph grabbed Chuck's neck, "Stop lying. We know there's nothing."

Joseph hit the back of Chuck's head against the chair, "Don't. Play. Fucking. Stupid." Joseph commanded, hitting the back of Chuck's head on the chair every word

"So, tell me. What do you want me to do? Pull out every nail on your body with a pair of pliers? Do you want me to pull out every tooth? Do you want me to waterboard you?"

"No." Was Chuck's only response

"Then tell me. Where are all your warehouses?"

Chuck didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know how long he'd been knocked out, Katey needed her Zombrex. "Listen!" Chuck pleaded, "What time is it? Please. My daughter needs her Zombrex by seven o'clock. She'll die without it!"

Joseph raised an eyebrow, "Where's your daughter?"

"Fortune City."

"What? That's bull."

"Listen! My daughter needs Zombrex. She's going to die! She needs it by seven!"

Joseph looked at his watch, "Well…your daughter's going to be dead in three hours."

That was a punch to the stomach. He only had three hours…he had to get out. He needed to help Katey. He needed to…he couldn't help her. "LISTEN! YOU'RE NOT IN IRAN, YOU'RE NOT IN IRAQ OR AFGHANISTAN OR WHEREVER YOU ARE! YOU'RE IN FORTUNE CITY, THERE'S A ZOMBIE OUTBREAK. MY DAUGHTER NEEDS HER ZOMBREX."

Joseph stared into his soul, and smiled, "You must think I'm an idiot. A zombie outbreak?"

"Listen. You need help, there's something wrong with you."

"Yeah, there must be. I don't know why I'm not killing you."

"I'm Chuck Greene. I was here for Terror is Reality, you can't be serious. You need help."

Joseph walked up to one of the shelves; he scrounged around for a bit. Joseph walked to Chuck…holding a rag in his hand.

He pushed back down the back of the chair. He tied his neck down with a belt to the chair. He walked out of Chuck's view, only leaving Chuck to look into the bright light bulb. "H-hey. What are you doing?" Chuck asked

He heard a facet running with water. Joseph was muttering something. He walked up to Chuck, and placed the wet rag on his nose and mouth. Chuck's hands were tied down, so he was unable to move. Joseph moved out of his view.

Joseph held a bottle of water. He took a drink of his water, "So…where's the warehouse?"

"No. Please…"

He began to pour the rest of the water on the rag. Water spread down his chest and cheeks, he couldn't breathe, and he thanked God when he heard the bottle crunching. Although he could barely breathe, he could still take in small amounts of oxygen.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me, damn it!"

**Safehouse:  
**

Stacey looked at all the screens. That medic was still there, trying to help that man. Where was Chuck? She grabbed the transceiver, "Chuck. Chuck, that medic is still there. Chuck?"

**Room:  
**

"Chuck. Chuck, that medic is still there. Chuck?"

The transceiver, along with the rest of Chuck's clothes was thrown on a barrel. It was a few feet away from Joseph's armor thrown on the chair. Joseph looked at the transceiver, and slowly walked towards it. "Chuck? Chuck?"

Joseph walked up to the radio, "Nasser. Nasser." The man said over the radio

Joseph grabbed it, and held it up to his ear. He pressed on the button to talk, "Yes." Was all he answered

"Chuck. That medic is still there. He may have Zombrex." Stacey said

Joseph listened, "Nasser. The import is still here. They have the explosions." The man said

Joseph pulled out his pistol, and put it to Chuck's head. "You know what to do" Was all he said

He put the transceiver up to Chuck's ear and he pushed the button, "H-hello." Chuck asked

"Chuck? Where are you, the medic is still there."

"I'm…somewhere…somewhere _special."_

"'Special'? Chuck, what are you talking about?"

"Uh…uh…"

"Chuck…is someone there? What's wrong?"

Chuck began to shake a leg a little, unsuspicious. The leather strap was worn and the metal latch was rusted and old, it began to break apart.

"No…there's nothing wrong, Stacey."

"Well…the medic is still there, Chuck. Why haven't you done anything yet?"

"Sorry. I'm a bit _tied up _here, Stacey. Perhaps you can lend an eye..." Chuck stayed quiet for a second, "…or a hand. Whichever you prefer."

There was something wrong…Stacey was sure of it. Lend an e_ye,_ what did that mean? She had to keep Chuck on.

"Sure I can, Chuck. I can lend you an e_ye_, if you can lend me a clue." Stacey tried to attempt to sound like she was joking around

Chuck laughed an obviously fake laugh. He kept wiggling his leg…he was close.

"Sure I can Stacey. You caught me; I'm tied up in a warehouse somewhere." He joked

Stacey immediately searched the computers looking through all the cameras, to find Chuck.

Joseph walked to the other side of Chuck, still clutching the radio. This was it…there would be no better time. With all his strength, Chuck kicked, breaking the metal latch. The leather strap fell off, as Chuck's foot kicked Joseph in the crotch.

Joseph fell in pain. As Chuck began to pull his hands up with all his strength, attempting to pull the leather around his wrists, he was successful. The right strap snapped, as he used his hand to unstrap the left handle and his other leg.

Joseph jumped up, and took out his combat knife. He rushed after Chuck; Joseph swung his knife, slashing Chuck on the left hand. Chuck swung his fist, hitting Joseph in the right cheek. Joseph rang his hands around Chuck's neck, choking him.

Chuck used all his strength, and used his arms and elbows to push Joseph against the metal shelf. A few objects fell, as Joseph swung his knife in his hand. He jabbed it towards Chuck's throat, Chuck used both of his hands, right to hold Joseph's wrist, and his left to hold Joseph's hand.

His knife was nearly centimeters from his throat. Joseph used all his strength, seeing all his veins in Joseph's neck and arms, to slowly advance Chuck across the room, slamming him against the other ledge.

Chuck wrestled the knife away from Joseph, and stabbed him dead center in the chest. Joseph gave a gasp of surprise. Chuck head butted him, sending him falling on his back.

Joseph gave a groan of pain. Chuck walked up to his body on the ground, "Damn. I failed my miss-… where am I?"

"Fortune City." Chuck answered

"W-what?"

"There's been a zombie outbreak. I'm your Nasser guy."

"No…you're Chuck Greene…I-I'm a fan of you."

Joseph was quiet for a while, "M-my God. What the Hell have I done?"

Tears welled up in Joseph's eyes. Everything he had done, the killing, the torture…done to innocent people.

I'm in Fortune City? I was there on my honeymoon, with my wife. That was my first time there, and last."

"Why?"

"She died of cancer a year later."

"Any kids?"

"She couldn't give birth. We were adopting a young boy from a Chinese orphanage. We had all the papers filled out. When she died, I felt so bad, I moved, I changed my phone number and never called back."

"I know how you feel. My wife died, I only have my daughter, Katey."

"Yeah."

Chuck looked down at his blooded chest, where the knife was lodged. "W-what's happening?"

"A zombie outbreak. Like the Willamette Incident."

"My God…zombies. Amazing. W-what are you doing here?"

"I need to keep my daughter safe, she needs Zombrex."

"S-sorry. I don't have any."

"It's fine."

Joseph lit up a cigarette. Smoking it, he felt at peace. "Ya know, I saw my entire family die in the Willamette Incident. I don't know what happened. My God…I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry."

Joseph took a deep breath…it was over. He closed his eyes for rest…but he never opened them again.

Chuck stood over him for minutes, everything that had happened racing through his mind. He shook his head…pour soul. But he needed to hurry, he needed Zombrex…


	7. Code Blue (Ch7)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 7: Code Blue_

Chuck walked in the One Little Duck Bingo. Looking around at the red wallpaper and desks with bingo tickets, he noticed the scene going on in the corner.

A medic in a white shirt and black khakis was preforming CPR on someone. Chuck slowly approached them, "Come on, damn it!" The medic said, "Don't die on me!"

He continued to pump at the man's heart. Sweat grew on the medic's brow, and his entire face was red. The man laid there, still. Chuck got closer and closer and noticed something…the man was already dead.

Blood was splattered over the man's chest and face. Bite marks ravaged his neck to the bone. A face of horror was stuck on his face.

But he was…dead. The medic _had _to know that…he wasn't a doctor, true. But it doesn't take a doctor to tell the difference between dead and alive people. Chuck was getting a bad feeling about this as he was still approaching.

"E-excuse me." Chuck began

The medic didn't hear, or just ignored him and continued on. The medic looked crazy, as if he were doing this for hours on end, "Excuse me." Chuck said, louder this time

"WAIT!" The man snapped, "I'm trying to help this man, damn it!"

Chuck looked at the dead man...this guy was nuts. "H-he's already dead." Chuck stated

The medic stopped, "Yeah…I know." He said, hanging his head in defeat

He wiped the sweat from his face, still breathing heavily, "I was trying to help him. I thought I could save him."

"Listen, there's a safehouse, with plenty of people who are hurt. You can help them."

"Yeah…you're right. Let's get out of here."

"But before we do…I need Zombrex for my daughter. Do you happen to have any?'

"Zombrex? Yeah, I always keep a spare on me."

He pulled out the blue and white box out of his pocket. Handing it to Chuck, Chuck noticed something. "Hey, you have a cut there."

"Hm? Yeah, just a scratch. Let's get out of here. I hate being here."

"Amen." Chuck agreed

Pulling the medic up, they both began to move out, getting out out of the bingo bar.

**Safehouse**

Sullivan complimented Chuck on a good job finding the medic. The medic moved out and began to treat the injured.

Chuck walked in the security room. "Chuck! What happened?" Stacey asked

"Some crazy veteran, thought I was a terrorist or something."

"What? Chuck, you have to be careful! These zombies…they make people go insane!"

"Well, it's fine now!"

Chuck walked up to Katey, "Daddy. Is it time for my medicine?"

"No, it's close though. Don't worry, though. Daddy has Zombrex."

Chuck looked at the clock, 6:21. He took a deep breath, "Where were you?" Katey asked

"Don't worry. Daddy was fine."

Katey looked down and continued to play her game. Chuck got up and looked at the surveillance cameras, "Notice anything, Stacey?"

"Nothing at all. Although, I did notice something."

Stacey pressed the keyboard, a video from before popped up on the screen. Two vans were on the screen, with men moving around equipment. "What about it?" Chuck asked

"Look closely. Those men are moving those uniforms in the van. The uniform that TK's goons were wearing."

She was right, "What are they doing?" Chuck asked

"Most likely just moving equipment."

"Are they working for TK?"

"Most likely not. I mean, they're only moving the jumpsuits, not the vests and weapons."

Chuck watched them closely. But there was nothing out of the ordinary, most likely mall employees or something.

It was time for Zombrex, Chuck sat next to Katey. "Alright. It's time, sweetie."

Katey already moved into the normal position, he rolled up her sleeve, as Chuck wiped the alcohol wipe on the area. He readied the syringe and placed it on her skin, he pressed the button as the needle slipped out and the plunger popped up.

He pressed down on the plunger, as the Zombrex entered Katey's body, saving her from zombification for another twenty four hours. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly

"What do you mean?"

"You always have to do things for my medicine. Weird things. Like that show."

"Hey, hey. It's fine. I'll do anything for you."

Katey went back to her game, "I still can't believe you did that show." Stacey scolded

"I needed the money. I needed to make sure that Katey has her medicine. I wouldn't forgive myself if she never got it."

All of a sudden, an explosion shook the ground. Katey screamed and hid under the couch, "What the Hell was that?" Chuck asked

Sullivan entered, "What's going on?"

They all ran to the computer screen, "Look! TK's goons are at the casino vaults!"

She was right, the mercenaries were using gigantic drills and dynamite to get into the casino vaults. "What?" Sullivan asked, "So…they want some extra dough."

"I'm going to stop them!" Chuck said

"Be careful!" Stacey warned

"Best of luck," Sullivan said

He walked to the couch and pulled out Katey, "Hey. It's alright. Daddy's going to stop them."

"But they'll blow you up, daddy!" Katey said, clinging to Chuck

"It's fine. Trust me, I'll be back Katey. I promise, I pinky promise."

Again, they're pinkies interlocked. "I'll be back, I love you."

Chuck turned to leave, "Watch her!" He told Stacey

"Don't worry! Go get them Chuck!"

Chuck ran to the vents, crawling to the vents, he already was thinking his game plan. He would get to the casino, and stop his thugs.

Jumping out of the vent, Chuck immediately ran for the casino. "Chuck, they're at the Americana Casino!" Stacey announced over the transceiver

"Alright, thanks Stacey."

Getting out to the Dark Bean, he ran to the right, to the Americana. He would stop his thugs, clear his name, and stop TK and his crazy plan.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I know this chapter is REALLY short. I promise to give you all a nice long chapter next!**


	8. Run for the Money (Ch8)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 8: Run for the Money_

Chuck took a deep breath. Peeking out from the slot machine, there were two of TK's mercenaries. They were patrolling the door into another area of the casino, shooting any zombies that came close. Chuck studied them for a bit…what was that noise? It was a buzz…like a drill.

Chuck reloaded his magnum. Looking at the mercenaries, he prepared to strike the enemy. He waited for a distraction, a zombie or something. And there it was, a large zombie racing for them. One of them opened fire at the zombie; Chuck jumped out and opened fire, killing one.

The zombie had fallen dead, as the mercenary turned to shoot Chuck. Chuck opened fire and fired two bullets into his head. Chuck moved to the door, expecting more resistance, he took out his assault rifle.

He peeked in the doorway, he was right, there was a large drill. It was puncturing through the casino vault door to get to the, what else, money. These casinos made tons every day, and apparently TK wanted some more dough.

The drill must have drowned out the sound of the firefight. There were three of them, all looking at the drill. Chuck saw their lips moving, but couldn't hear them.

Creeping into the room, Chuck remained crouched down in hopes they wouldn't see him. Chuck moved in closer, barely hearing them,

"I don't know-TK-the vaults." One said, his voice drowning in and out

"Well, I was told that-Greene tried to stop him, but TK got away-vaults."

Chuck leaned in more, his ears trying to catch more, "We're getting all of them! TK's getting - more zombies getting in-underground tunnels."

Damn it! Chuck wished he could just hear them! Chuck dared to lean in closer, one more inch, he would be seen, "I just want to get my money and get the hell outta' here-TK's nuts, man, did you know he went out and-these damn underground tunnels, I'm telling you."

_Underground tunnels?_ Chuck thought, the place where he chased after TK on the train. What was so special down there? Something was going on down there…

"The underground tunnels? Why the hell would TK go down there? It's overflowing with zombies and TK decided to-"

"What did I tell you!? TK wants-and it's crazy! I want to go home already and -"

Chuck looked at his magnum, only three shots left and his rifle had a full clip. He had to move fast and get rid of that drill. Chuck took a deep breath, "-is making a fortune of this! Can you guess how much TK's making? And now TK wants more-, he's crazy!"

Chuck popped out and opened fire. Six bullets pierced the side of one's skull, killing him instantly. Chuck turned his weapon and opened fire at the other soldier. Hitting him twice in the head, also killing him.

Chuck ducked down. The remaining soldier shot at the desk Chuck was behind. Chuck took out his magnum and opened fire, the first shot in the hand, and the second in the head.

Just then, a fourth mercenary jumped out firing. Chuck jumped out of the way, behind a wall. The last mercenary fired at Chuck. Chuck jumped out from behind the wall and opened fire. He shot and killed the solider.

Now that all the soldiers were dead, Chuck went to the drill. He walked away from the drill and grabbed a grenade off of one of the dead fighters. Getting the grenade, he took off the safety pin and let go of the safety latch. He threw it at the drill.

The grenade went off as the drill exploded. Shrapnel shot around the room, Chuck covered his face with his arm. The drill was out, he was done. The transceiver filled with static before Stacey's voice came over, "Chuck, I'm looking at the cameras, TK's goons are all over the city! They have another drill at the Slot Ranch Casino, and another at the Yucatan. Chuck, you have to hurry!"

Damn it, "Alright, Stacey. I'm moving out."

Chuck had to move through the Royal Flush Plaza to get to the Slot Ranch Casino, and then he would get to the Yucatan. Grabbing spare ammo from the dead soldiers, he moved out to the Slot Ranch. Chuck cursed to himself, why was TK doing this? Wasn't he rich enough from Terror is Reality?

**Safehouse**

Stacey looked at all the several television screens showing the views of the camera. She saw Chuck maneuver his way through the crowds of zombies, going through the Royal Flush Plaza. She looked at another screen, at the Slot Ranch were more soldiers were drilling another vault.

**Royal Flush Casino**

Chuck advanced to the vault, rifle in hand. He had knocked back a zombie with the butt of his weapon, sending it back. Chuck had rushed to the back room. He had opened fire, killing both within seconds. Chuck had moved in, carefully. He attempted to sneak in similar to the very first time.

One of the mercs was on their radio, "Max. Max?" he asked, he turned to the others, "The guys at Americana aren't-we-out."

They were talking for a few minutes, "Alright, let's-out. Maybe their radio-or-no response. Let's-out"

Two mercenaries were beginning to move out the room. Chuck immediately started and opened fire at the two, killing them. The remaining one barely had time to turn before Chuck shot him.

Chuck looked at their bodies, nope, no grenades. He would need something to go and jam up the drill. He looked around, wait…what was that?

It was a wrench, a gigantic wrench. Chuck grabbed the wrench, it was heavy. He swung it at the drill and continued to until he slammed it completely out of commission. The drill spun out, coughed and died out.

Chuck wiped the sweat from his face. Now all he had to do was move out to the Yucatan Casino and stop their drill and it would be done. He had to move fast. Chuck took a deep breath, this was too much. He had to move…now.

Chuck raced to the Yucatan Casino to stop them. "Chuck! Something strange is happening!" Stacey said

"Stacey? What is it?"

"The guys at the Yucatan are moving out, they're taking their weapons and everything."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I'm checking all the camer-wait. Chuck, at the wall at the Alantica, there's a van there drilling into the wall!" 

"What? What do you mean?"

"There's about fifteen guys there. They're all fighting off the zombies, and a drill is in the back of the truck. They're trying to get into the Alantica vault through a different way! Chuck, you have to stop them!"

"Alright, Stacey."

Chuck moved out onto the strip. What the hell were they doing out there? Chuck wanted to make sure that TK didn't get away with this...


	9. Still Running (Ch9)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 9: Still Running_

At least fifteen mercenaries guarded the black van. They were placed on the wall of the Alantica Casino, drilling into the wall. A large drill was installed on the back of the van, in an attempt to find a faster and safer way into the vault.

The soldiers made sure that the zombies stood several feet away from them, to make sure they didn't interfere with drilling operations. That didn't work out, as the gunfire led more zombies to the area. The zombies had about a ten foot radius away from them.

Chuck investigated the men from a distance. They were the regular mercenaries, with the same weapons. They were attempting to keep the zombies away, but they were still advancing, like an endless army with a cause.

Chuck had to move and stop them. He wouldn't allow them to get the money from the casinos. Chuck reloaded his rifle, he would divide and conquer.

He planned on attacking from different positions. When the group split to catch him, he would run off and get into a new position. He ran off behind the 'Silver Strip' sign.

He grabbed one of the grenades that he got from one of the dead troops. Pulling out the pin, he readied his arm to throw. The soldiers hadn't noticed him yet, they were too busy dealing with the horde of zombies that were surrounding them.

Chuck let go of the safety latch and threw it at them. The grenade went off in a bright flash. Instantly, gore and blood was exploded onto the scene. Limbs flew, bodies fell and blood poured out. Shrapnel flew, hitting more zombies and causing injuries.

Only three of the troops died, the rest were zombies, however. Chuck looked around; it took the mercenaries seconds to reorient themselves before opening fire again. The zombies closed in faster, more drawn in from the explosion.

The zombies overran one of the soldiers, chomping down on him, as he screamed in terror. Another merc shot the zombie off, only to shoot his dead ally, for he wouldn't become a zombie as well.

Chuck immediately opened fire from his rifle, killing one of the soldiers. The remains must have not seen him, as they looked around, while still attempting to hold back the enemy. Chuck decided to move out, to try and get closer; he still had one grenade left.

Moving closer, getting closer to the large mass of zombies, Chuck moved quickly. He needed to get close to that van, in order to disable that drill.

Damn, TK, didn't he have enough damn money? Chuck knew TK wouldn't be giving it to any charity any time soon…greedy.

These poor bustards were running out of ammo, fast. The zombies were pouring after them, faster and faster. These guys would be overrun within some time. Chuck had to move in and stop the drill.

He was close to the black van…close enough for throwing range. Chuck's hand went for his grenade, ready to prepare it to throw. A smile spread across Chuck's face as he readied himself.

Chuck threw the grenade. It landed near the bottom right tire of the truck, it exploded. The truck turned over on its side. The drill was destroyed, as waves of zombies were blown back.

The zombies instantly rushed the men, killing them all. It was a mixture of cries and screams in the area from the soldiers. As they were all dead, the zombies began to scatter again.

"That was great, Chuck!" Came a voice

Chuck turned, it was Rebecca. "Rebecca, did you find anything out?"

"Well, TK's goons were robbing the city. How exciting! This'll make a great story…no…a documentary! I can hear it now, '_Rebecca Chang's: Fortune City Outbreak'_!"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, so Chuck. I have something that might interest you…"

"Really? What is it?"

"I have a meeting…with my source. The one who gave me that video of you…"

"What? Really? Where?"

Rebecca chuckled, "Yucatan Casino, Shoal Nightclub, twelve o' clock midnight, be there…or be square." Rebecca poked his nose and walked away

Chuck looked as Rebecca walked away. He had to go and get back to that safe house, he wanted to get to safety and rest for a bit before he had to do anything else.

Chuck entered the safe house. Entering the room with Stacey and Katey, he slumped down on a love seat. Katey was sleeping on the couch, Stacey smiled at Chuck. "Great show out there, Chuck."

"Thanks."

"I wonder what TK was up to."

"What do you think? He wanted more money. He's greedy. You'd think he has enough money from Terror is Reality."

"Well, you know what I heard? That Terror is Reality is dropping in ratings. Less ratings mean less money, less money means a smaller paycheck for TK."

"Makes me sick. People are dying out there, they need help, and he goes and takes advantage of that for his own personal wants. Disgusting."

Chuck walked to the mini-refrigerator. Opening it, he took out a Coke. He popped the tap and took a drink, he was dying of thirst. The soda refreshed him, made him hyper, only to lead him to a sugar crash later.

Chuck sat back down on the seat. "Rebecca found her source. The one who accused me…accused us."

"Good. I hope we find out what's going on. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that TK set us up, he has something planned. But I can't fathom that he would do all…_this_ in order to get some more money. All for money…greed can make people do some terrible things…can't it?"

"It can. Like his horrible show. Who could do that to someone…just for money?"

Chuck knew that was a small attack on him, but she was right. "I just hope this source can tell us what we need to know. What we can do to stop all this."

"I just want to go home…" Stacey said

"Me too…what's your life like, Stacey?"

"My life?"

"Yeah, your home, life, significant other?"

"I live in Carson City, with my fiancée. We have a small apartment, but it's not unbearable. I was born and raised in California, by both of my parents. How about you?"

"Well…I move around a lot due to my job, but my main home is in California. My wife died in the Las Vegas outbreak, all I have left is my daughter."

"I'm sorry. But at least you're a good father to your daughter. A lot of the time, they take their anger out on their children."

"Yeah." Chuck said, he had no sympathy for anyone who hurt kids, they deserved the death penalty…all of them

Chuck finished off his coke and threw it in the trash basket. He stood there and watched the television; it was still on the news.

Same thing as always, politicians fighting, affairs, stupid celebrities, car crashes, traffic, stocks. Every few minutes they gave an update on the situation in Fortune City. Chuck kept hearing his name over and over, he was a crazy hippie terrorist that hates everyone who treats zombies terribly and caused the outbreak.

"Chuck, something's going on." Stacey announced

Chuck walked up to the screen, where something was going on. It was…a man in one of the bathrooms. He had a woman tied up and bound. He was pacing back and forth, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. It's some nut, you need to help her!"

"Yeah. Where is it?"

"The Americana Casino, men's restroom."

"Alright. I'll move out."

Chuck moved to the Americana. What was that weirdo doing? Was he going to rape her or something? Chuck didn't want to know, but he needed to get to them as soon as possible.


	10. The Cause (Ch10)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising**

_Chapter 10: The Cause_

Chuck walked down the hallway to the men's room of the Americana. A feeling of…uneasiness came over him. He gripped his steel pipe, along with his pistol in his holster. Stacey said that some girl was tied up in the bathroom, so Chuck wanted to move fast.

Here he was, at the entrance of the bathroom. Some talking was heard, "The Cause is at hand..."

Chuck moved slowly in. A man was there, looking away from him. "The Cause is at hand…"

Chuck held his pipe, and looked down. There was the woman, tied up. "Help me!" She whispered

Chuck looked at the man, "Hey…"

He turned. Blood was all over his face, and his eyes were bugging out. "Oh my God…you're Chuck Greene." He announced

Chuck took a step back, holding his pipe in one hand, preparing to strike, "Yeah, who are you?"

He ignored the question, "You know, when you first unleashed the zombies…I had no idea what the hell you were doing. The people…we were trying to save…killing…eating…slaughtering. I couldn't believe it…but then I realized it."

The man began to approach him. Chuck took a few more step backs, "There would be no barriers. No differences, no more discrimination. It's perfect…it makes perfect sense. And I have you to thank for it…thank you."

The man took a step back, near one of the stalls. He had a large grin, from ear to ear. "And now…you can see the fruits of your labor…"

He opened the stall door. Exiting the stall was a zombie. He was going to allow the zombie to…attack her. Chuck immediately rushed towards the zombie and pushed it back in the stall. Slamming the stall, he turned, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The man turned, "Chuck, what the hell? The Cause, man!"

"No! CURE or I didn't have anything to do with this zombie outbreak! It's bull."

The man turned his head, "Oh, I see, man. You can't handle it…you can't own up to it…"

Chuck shook his head, "No. We never had anything to do with this!"

The man shook his head, "You've abandoned the Cause man…we're better off without you."

He screamed…a blood curling scream and instantly rushed after Chuck. He held a large shard of glass in his hand to use as a weapon. Chuck swung his pipe; the man dodged it, only to slice at Chuck.

He missed, thankfully. Chuck used his foot and kicked him in the stomach, kicking him back. Chuck readied his pipe for another attack.

"Greene, why'd you leave? Why did you leave the Cause?"

"Listen, I was framed. We're not a part of any 'cause', you hear me?"

The man raced towards him again, as Chuck readied himself. Chuck struck first, hitting him in the face, sending him back. He gave another scream and fell back.

He jumped back up, blood trickling down his face. Chuck backed up, "I'm giving you one chance…one…get out."

No luck, he ran for him, slashing. He cut Chuck's right upper arm, it wasn't deep, just a flesh wound. Chuck swung his pipe, but he jumped back, therefore Chuck missed. He crackled and ran off to one of the stalls.

Chuck raced after him, and stopped at the stall. He grabbed the handle, pipe ready in his hand, he slowly opened the door. What the hell did this guy hid in the bathroom stall? Dumbass…

Chuck pushed the door opened and raised his pipe for an attack. But the stall was empty...

Chuck blinked. Where did he go? He ran in the stall and _poof!_ he disappeared. A shadow illuminated on the wall…

Chuck jumped out of the way. A slide of glass swung where he was, missing him. Chuck swung his pipe, missing him as well. He kicked him in the stomach, sending him back. Chuck went on, swinging his pipe, hitting him in the shoulder.

Another swing, this one right in the mouth. Blood oozed down his mouth and he spat out a tooth. That hit hurt him…hard.

Chuck readied himself for another hit, only to be pushed out of the way. The man stumbled to the door, leaning on the stall doors for support. "The Cause…you've….abandoned the Cause…"

He leaned on another stall door, only to fall in. A loud roar and scream…the zombie was in the stall. He instantly pushed himself out of the stall, grabbing his neck. He was bitten. "Oh…oh…oh my God. Oh my God. Bitten…I'm bitten…oh my God."

Chuck stopped…he could only stare. In an instant, the man used his glass to slash his throat, killing himself. Hypocrite, he says everyone should become a zombie but couldn't handle himself becoming one.

Chuck instantly rushed to the woman in bondage. He untied the ropes holding her hands behind her back. "Thank God, you're here. Who knows what that nut would have done?"

"Agreed. But you're fine now, don't worry. There's a safehouse in the Royal Flush Plaza, I'll take you there. It's OK, you'll be safe there."

"Thank you."

After escorting her to the safehouse, Chuck continued on. He wondered who Rebecca's source was…could it be TK? No. Maybe one of his goons.

"I'm gonna beat his skinny ass when he gets here!"

Chuck turned to see the Dark Bean, the coffee shop. An African American woman was standing on the table, swinging her pipe at any nearby zombie. Chuck moved towards her, swinging his pipe at any zombie that tried to attack him.

He jumped up on the table, next to the woman. He gave a swift kick at a zombie's face, sending it back. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah! But what about my Gordon? His stupid ass ran off!"

"Well, we can find this Gordon person, and I can get you to a safehouse. It's safe there."

"Really? Good, just help me find Gordon!"

Chuck delivered another swift kick in the face. "Well let's go." He said

Chuck was about to jump off…when he noticed something. Gordon was about twenty feet away from the Dark Bean in Casual Gals, a woman's clothing store. "Are you kidding me?" Chuck asked himself

"What is it!?"

Chuck pointed to Gordon, who was hiding behind the counter. "That Gordon! I'll get his ass!" The woman said

"Come on!"

They both jumped off the table, running towards Casual Gals. Chuck moved in, clearing out any zombies in the room. "Gordon!"

"LaShawndra!"

The both quickly embraced each other. LaShawndra smacked him in the back of the head, "What the hell, Gordon?" She began and began to rant and rave

Chuck cleared out the last of the zombies. Looking out the window showed large groups of steady zombies moving towards them. "Um, hey guys." Chuck said, interrupting LaShawndra

"What?" They both asked at once

"We gotta get out of here. I know a place where it's safe. Come with me."

They all moved to the safehouse. After leaving them there, Chuck decided to take a small break. Sullivan was playing a game of Solitaire. Chuck watched as Sullivan moved the cards and placed them into decks with lighting speed.

"Wanna play a game?" He offered

"No, thanks."

Sullivan shrugged and continued to play by himself. Chuck walked into the surveillance room with both Stacey and Katey. "Daddy!" Katey said happily

Katey ran to give her father a hug, "Hey there!" He replied, happily

They both sat on the couch. "Anything new, Stacey?"

"No. I don't see anything."

Chuck sighed. Good, now he could relax a little. Chuck watched the news, again, same ol' same ol'. Damn, he couldn't wait until midnight, it was killing him. Who was Rebecca's source?

Chuck's mind was blank. They HAD to be working for TK, who else would they be working for? Chuck paced back and forth, "Who could it be, Stacey? Who's the source?"

"That's what I've been thinking. Who _could _it be? I already ruled out TK himself, maybe one of his workers or something."

"That's what I was thinking. You know, whoever this is…they're trying to frame CURE and I. And when I get them…" Chuck hit his fist against his open hand

Stacey smiled, "Good." She joked

Chuck wasn't kidding though. He wanted to find out who it was and beat their ass, after a few questions though. Then he would prove himself innocent and then get out of here with Katey.

Chuck's mind wandered a bit, thinking of many things. Who was the source? Why did TK try to rob the casinos? Why was _he _framed?

Another thought came across Chuck, what about Katey's Zombrex? He would need it after he met with the source.

Chuck laughed to himself. Phenotrans MUST be making a fortune off this. It was a bit dark however, how a company can make a fortune off many people's misery. A few years back, during the Vegas Outbreak, Zombrex only guaranteed non-zombification for twelve hours. But since then, they've found 24-hour Zombrex, which does the same, but for the entire day.

Chuck just wished they could find a cure for the zombies already. So he didn't have to worry about getting to the pharmacy to get some Zombrex every day, but it would probably cost a ton. Chuck would still pay it though, for Katey.

Chuck took a deep breath. He had a LOT more hours before finding the source…he had to torture himself to wait…

He wanted a lot of things. To find the source...to get out of here...to prove himself innocent...but most of all...to keep his daughter safe from harm...


	11. Stuart's Scheme (Ch11)

**Dead Rising: Fortune's End**

**I do not own Dead Rising **

**Contains Spoilers for Dead Rising 1**

_Chapter 11: Stuart's Scheme_

Chuck returned to the Americana Casino. He had been told that two employees had been smashing up slot machines at the casino. Why would two employees rob their own workplace? Well…Chuck would assume that _some _people would take advantage of this.

Chuck walked past that one game where they put you in a box, like a telephone booth where the fan blows money everywhere. Chuck hated those things, last time Chuck tried it out…he won two dollars. Pam had laughed at him for days after that.

Chuck chuckled to himself, reliving those old memories. He held his pipe in both his hands, and he swung it when a zombie had gotten too close for comfort. He heard some noise over the groaning and moaning of the zombies, someone slamming things.

Chuck followed the noise, walking in the heart of the casino. The noise got louder, and it eventually filled up his ear drum. There they were, two employees, one with a crowbar and another with a fire extinguisher, slamming the slot machines.

The man (the one with a crowbar), continued slamming the slot machines behind a makeshift barricade. He didn't notice Chuck until Chuck was about four feet away. He jumped back, startled. "Get back! Get the hell back!"

He swung at Chuck, as Chuck jumped out of the way. "Stuart!" The woman shouted, "He's not a zombie!"

"I know he isn't! He's trying to stop me from getting my paycheck!"

The man, named Stuart, swung and missed again. Chuck gave him a square punch in the nose. Stuart clenched his nose as some blood squirted out, "Alright, alright, damn. Calm down, will ya'?"

"Stuart, what did I tell you?"

"Alright, Brittney." He said, turning his attention to Chuck, "What do you want, punk?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Well, we were _supposed t_o get paid, and then these damn zombies took over. We're just getting our rightful pay…plus some compensation."

"Well, listen to me. I know a place that's safe. You can come with me and I'll get you there."

"Alright…just gimme a second."

Stuart grabbed some more stacks from the slot machine and stuffed them in his pockets, "Alright, let's get outta here."

Back at the safehouse, Chuck continued to go through thinking of all the survivors there were here. They had enough food, and Chuck was sure they wasn't a chance of zombies getting in. They still had three days to wait for military.

It had become procedure after the Willamette Incident. All major cities had zombie safehouses, Las Vegas, Los Angles, Washington DC, and a lot more. All survivors would gather at the safehouse and wait three days for military to arrive. If there weren't any survivors to save, the military would firebomb the area. It had happened in Vegas before…

This entire outbreak couldn't have just happened and then then they just randomly chose his name from a hat. These attacks were planned…and they put the blame on him. But why_ him? _Out of all the contestants for Terror Is Reality, why him?

They _had _to know he had a daughter. But why would that gather sympathy from some rich executives? Chuck wished…Chuck wished that Pam had still been alive…he wanted her back.

Chuck took a deep breath, he couldn't worry about that, he had to protect his daughter…that's all that mattered. The clocked ticked, bringing Chuck a second closer to meeting Rebecca and her source at the nightclub.

Looking at all the survivors, some crying, some holding their loved ones (or complete strangers) for comfort, Chuck realized how lucky they were to actually be alive, himself included. He and Katey could have died out there, and everyone would just go and blame him for it.

He'd go down in history as a terrorist, some crazy hippie who loved zombies to bits. A man so crazy he was willing to kill thousands of people to make a point. That's what these…mad dictators do in these different countries. Harm the people they were _supposed _to protect.

Chuck looked at Sullivan, who was asleep in his chair, hand on pistol. He grabbed the book on his lap, _The Willamette Incident. _Again, the book he read before, he flipped it open.

**As I looked upon the dead body of the man who was once a butcher, Larry was his name; there was a part of me that said to leave Carlito rotting. He deserved it after all, after everything he had done, after all the people he had led to their deaths. The man was crazy, truly. But a part of me felt…**_**bad **_**for him. Kinda weird to say about a terrorist, huh?**

**I unhooked Carlito and placed his back on the wall to comfort him. He was only worried about one thing, "Isabella." He asked me**

"**She's with us now." I informed him**

**I instantly saw the look of disappointment on his face. He had felt as though his sister betrayed him and went to the other side. I honestly didn't care though, as long as I got the info I needed. **

"**Tell me." I demanded, "What's your password?"**

**He laughed, mocking me. "I'm not telling you…"**

Chuck placed the book down on Sullivan's lap. As he walked past the sleeping man, he looked at his watch. It was five o' clock, only seven more hours.

Little did Chuck know, the military was beginning to prepare to enter Fortune City. They were loading up their military Humvees with spare ammo and weapons. A helicopter on standby in case of extra backup, their entrance would be precise.

They would lower down the bridge and enter the city. After they entered the city, they would raise the bridge back up and get to the safehouse. That was their objective, rescue all the survivors and get them out of that hellhole. Their other objective, get the bastard that caused all this…Chuck Greene.

Sergeant Dwight Boykin was leading this rescue. He had been in service of several years and had dealt with these zombies before; in fact, he had once served under Brock Mason, who had been in charge of the Santa Cabeza clean-up operation…that was classified, of course.

He had been well-respected by his troops and put in charge of the zombie cleanup crew. A sect of the military specially deployed to handle zombie outbreaks, after a generous sum given by the government, their little group became a full operation.

Boykin took a drag on his cigarette, holding his carbine in the other. His carbine was his baby; he never was seen on the battlefield without it. "Alright, ladies!" He announced to his squad

"I want this to be short and simple. Get to the safehouse and get those survivors out of there. Get this Greene guy and get him here…alive."

His squad groaned in disappointed, "Quit your wining, ladies." He ordered

"Sir, yes sir!" They announced

"Alright, we have a lotta hours until we move in, get ready."

Chuck sat in the security room. Stacey was doing the usual, looking at the computer. Chuck didn't take his eyes off the television; again, it was the news. They didn't mention anything more about the outbreak, though.

Probably everybody in the country hated him, by now. His house was most likely engulfed in flames, the house that he and his wife had shared so many memories in.

_One thing at a time, Chuck. One thing at a time…_

Sullivan popped his head in, "Hey, Chuck. We gotta problem, that Stuart guy, he's trying to convince people to leave the safehouse. He wants to see you."


End file.
